Righteous Cause
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, 1x2, reference to violence. After an unknown attack, Duo finds himself in the care of strangers, and all he remembers is his name and pain. It's up to Heero and the others to find out who the boy is, and who is responsible for his condition.
1. Prologue

Category: Yaoi, AU, Gundam Wing  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4  
Warnings: slight angst, reference to past angst, shonen ai  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Righteous Cause  
  
Prologue  
  
Rational thought had long since ceased by the time he was released and had they not carried him miles into the country, he would have lain where they discarded him right outside the doors. He did, in fact, lay there for an hour before they realized he was going to die before he removed himself and they hurried to get rid of him before the day broke. In relative silence, disturbed only by the horses and the cart, they hid the evidence out of habit; carelessly tossing him into the river. They had no concept of how strong the will to survive could be and they were convinced his life ended when he hit the water. Had they known they no doubt would have kept him, but they didn't and no time was wasted as they urged the horses into a gallop and headed home. It was never known how he managed to make it to the shore, but there he lay when the sun rose over the trees and that was where he was found.  
  
It was an interesting time for the Fates, and they enjoyed the curious nature of humans. That may have been why the excursion was pushed ahead nearly a week. If it had not been, the boy would have died and the story would have ended there. As it was, the day proved to be beautiful and no one cared to spend it indoors. Normally, these cares would have been lain to the side so important tasks could be completed, but the Fates intervened and pushed these humans. There was no other reason for four youths, barely more than children, to drop their work in order to go riding in the countryside miles from their home. The sequence of events started; the story begins.  
  
* * *  
TBC 


	2. Part 1

Category: Yaoi, AU, Gundam Wing  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4  
Warnings: slight angst, reference to past angst, shonen ai  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Righteous Cause  
  
Part 1  
  
"Quatre, must you do that?" Black eyes narrowing, the boy reigned in his horse to narrowly miss the other.  
  
"Wufei, it's all in fun." Throwing a smile to the Chinese boy, Quatre shook his head. He closed his legs around the white stallion and urged it forward and back into the trees lining the path. It wasn't often that he got an opportunity to ride for pleasure, and he wasn't going to let the boy spoil his chance...or his mood. A glance to the two boys riding behind Wufei showed that he wasn't the only one enjoying himself as Trowa's green eyes glinted warmly.  
  
An expert rider, the blonde boy dodged trees and bramble as he kept pace with the others. He knew if he asked Trowa, the tall boy would join him, but he couldn't imagine the other two doing anything that resembled play. Having grown up together, he'd always been the youngest in spirit, even if their ages were nearly equal. Heero and Wufei were simply too serious in nature to take pleasure in life and Trowa only seemed to take pleasure in *his* pleasure. Smiling as he gazed at his tall lover, he spurred his horse suddenly and veered back onto the trail as he took the lead.  
  
Growling, Wufei pulled back on his reigns and glared as he barely missed hitting the boy. But he wasn't really angry as it was nice to see the boy having fun. Since his father died, Quatre had taken over his estate and Wufei had tired of seeing the blonde boy's dedication. He was a dedicated person himself, and he worked diligently as the blonde's advisor, but he couldn't forget their childhood. There was something wrong with seeing light circles under the boy's pale blue-green eyes; evidence of his time spent pouring over documents.  
  
Things weren't as bad as they could have been, however, as the death of his father had freed him from secrecy. Wufei knew the boy had been chastised for the rumors regarding his and Trowa's relationship and it was a fine thing that they no longer had to hide. Winner's death had also brought a change in positions for both Wufei and Heero as they no longer acted as enforcers. Strong despite their age, the two had ensured that taxes were paid on time and in full by the inhabitants of the Winner land. Their age had actually worked in their favor as people didn't realize the threat. But this too had changed as the gentle son had come to power and Quatre did his best to compensate his people for the pain dealt by his father.  
  
Now, Wufei was used for his wisdom, and he was proud to the point of vanity about his ability to read people. Nothing got past him. Heero too was better used as the head guard in charge of defense rather than the muscle-man behind complete dictatorship. On the whole, they were content with their parts and while there were things each would like to change about their lives, moments of freedom such as the ride they were taking went far to remind them of how much they had.  
  
"Quatre, don't get so far ahead." Ever watchful in the protection of his lord and friend, Heero passed the others as he closed the lead the blonde boy had on them. Despite the fact that the country was safer than it had ever been, his cobalt eyes flew to each movement as he made certain they were animals and not attackers. While confident in his strength, he gave a slight nod of gratitude when the two boys caught up to them; safety in numbers.  
  
With a reluctant sigh, Quatre reigned in his horse and slowed a bit. It was mid-day and he knew they would have to head back soon. That may have been the reason he was so eager to play the young, reckless fool rather than dignified lord. Close to each other, they continued down the path and had Fate not intervened, they would have turned at the clearing and gone back. But Fate enjoys chaos and squirrels are not always as agile as they seem. Missing the limb it had leapt for, one such furry creature fell right onto the back of Quatre's horse and sent it into a panicked bolt as the small claws scrambled for a hold.  
  
Letting out a shocked cry, Quatre struggled to gain control as the path grew farther away. The others were not far behind but it wasn't until the horse found itself out of running ground that it halted, rearing. It nearly plunged into the river and the others nearly ran into it, caught off guard by the sudden halt. It was as the panicked moment slowly faded that the squirrel gave up its hold and scurried off, down the riverbank. Following its course, the boys spotted the body.  
  
While distinguishable as human, it was covered in what proved to be a mass of hair, dark and matted. Not wanting Quatre to see anything too gruesome, Heero waved the boy back as he knelt on the grass, frowning when he was ignored. There was nothing to be done about it, and the Japanese boy pressed two fingers to the clammy neck, cursing when he found a pulse. Rolling the figure onto its back, he took the cloak Trowa handed him and quickly wrapped it around the cold body. No alternative existed as he carried what might have been a boy or a girl to his horse. Whether the injuries were severe or not didn't matter as no help could come lying in the dirt. On the rush back, no one spoke; the sounds of animals in the forest like laughter in their ears, mocking their previously carefree jaunt.  
  
* * *   
  
"It's been too long."   
  
Stepping up behind the boy, Trowa slid his arms over Quatre's shoulders, hugging him lightly as he pulled him away from the door. "There isn't anything we can do, you know that." He sighed as the boy turned, raising wide eyes to him. "All we can do is wait. Let the doctor do what he can." Catching Quatre's hand, he led him across the room, pulling him onto the sofa as he sat down.  
  
Despite the fact that he didn't know the person, the thought of death was too painful to entertain. Moving closer to Trowa's side, Quatre glanced at Heero and Wufei who stood together near the door. They didn't seem especially bothered by the possibility, but he knew they'd seen more than their share of pain. They'd grown numb and as much as he hated not being able to change that, he wondered if they weren't luckier than him.   
  
The doorknob turned slowly and all eyes watched as the doctor stepped out. An old man, he'd been on hand when Quatre was born and had never been tempted to leave his line of work. But he looked like he could do so now, his blue-gray eyes lifting slowly as he looked to Heero. His shoulders were slumped in a way the boy had never seen from the man and he knew immediately that the person had died.  
  
"I was around during the last war," the man said slowly, voice so low Quatre and Trowa stood and came closer so they could hear him. "I remember they brought one of our men to me after he was rescued. He'd been tortured to an inch of his life and when he saw me he cried." Dropping his gaze when Quatre's eyes shimmered, he shook his head. "He didn't want to live." He didn't look up for a moment; then he folded his arms over his chest. "The reason I tell you is because this is worse, much worse. The best thing you could do for that boy in there is let him die."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Meeting Quatre's shocked gaze, he shook his head. "You could patch him up and he might survive, but I don't think he'd want to."  
  
"You can't know that," Quatre whispered, holding tight to Trowa. "You don't know that at all..."  
  
"It's your choice, Master Quatre. I've done what I can for him." Dropping his eyes again, the man turned. "The rest is up to you. But I warn you, I wash my hands of this."  
  
"Wait!" Eyes wide, the blonde boy stared after the man. "Trowa...?" The arm around him tightened lightly as he looked up. "Can I see him?"  
  
"Let us," Wufei said quickly, exchanging looks with Heero who nodded.  
  
Entering the room, the first thing that hit them was the lack of light; it was very dark for a room where a doctor had been working on a patient. There were plenty of candles and they'd carried in three oil lamps, but none were lit. Then they neared the bed and they could see why. Light would have made the boy look worse. His features were obscured by swelling and by dark bruises, and his arms were wrapped in bandages. But the boy was breathing.  
  
"Think we should let Quatre see this?" Wufei asked, voice low. He doubted the boy would wake, but he couldn't quite bring himself to raise his voice.  
  
"We can't stop him." Moving closer, Heero's eyes caught on a cut on the boy's neck. It was a bite mark.  
  
At the low curse, Wufei looked to Heero in surprise, then he froze as the boy on the bed moved. Glancing down, his breath caught as shockingly violet eyes opened. He didn't move as he waited for the boy to look at him, but he didn't. Not knowing what to do, he was about to get Quatre when Heero spoke roughly.  
  
"Do you know who attacked you?"  
  
Wincing at his friend's bluntness, he frowned when the boy didn't move. He blinked slowly, but his eyes remained focused straight ahead as if he were staring at something they couldn't see. Coldness settling over him, Wufei wondered if the boy was blind, and he moved his hand in front of the bruised face. The eyes followed the movement, but when they fell on him, he was startled by the glazed appearance, the dead way they blinked at him. "Heero," Wufei said slowly, his voice sounding faint in his ears. "Get Quatre."  
  
Heero nodded sharply as he straightened, but when he moved, the boy's eyes snapped to him. It was disconcerting. Even though the eyes were focused on him, he couldn't see any sign of intelligence behind them, no fear or pain, nothing. Then he forced himself to move again and he was at the door in seconds. Quatre took a quick step forward when he opened the door, his pale eyes anxious. "He's conscious," Heero said slowly, "but...there's something wrong with him."  
  
"I can help."  
  
"He's pretty beaten-up, Quatre." Heero sighed when the blonde boy shook his head and didn't try to stop him and Trowa from entering the room. For a gentle looking boy, Quatre had a stubborn streak. Following them, he met Wufei's worried gaze and stepped to the bed. The boy didn't look up, his head lifted an inch or two as those violet eyes stared at his bandaged arms.  
  
"Oh..." Eyes wide with concern, Quatre sank into the chair Wufei pushed next to the bed. Leaning forward, his hand hovered over the boy's shoulder then lowered so the tips of his fingers touched the sheet. The boy flinched and turned to look at him, eyes narrowed so they glinted in the dim light. Then his swollen lips parted in a toneless exhalation. "It's okay," Quatre said quickly. "You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you."  
  
The boy continued to stare at him for a minute, then he closed his eyes, face still turned toward the blonde. Stepping forward, Trowa shook his head at the seated boy when Quatre looked like he was going to say something. With a sigh, the pale boy nodded, his gaze moving back to the boy in the bed as he slowly stood, letting his tall lover steer him out of the room. The moment the door was closed, the boy sighed.  
  
Meeting Wufei's gaze, Heero frowned and stepped to the bed. He raised an eyebrow when the boy's eyes snapped open and looked at him. The boy didn't seem the least bit startled to find him standing there and Heero wondered if he *had* thought himself alone. He knew Quatre had left thinking the boy wanted to sleep, but Heero wasn't so sure. Sitting in the chair so recently vacated, Heero leaned toward the boy, watching closely so he could judge the reaction. There wasn't one.  
  
"Did you understand what he said?" Heero could see Wufei's frown, but he didn't let it bother him. He watched the boy, trying to tell if there was any understanding in those wide violet eyes. "Do you understand anything?"  
  
"Heero." Catching the boy's eyes, Wufei frowned and shook his head. Of all of them, Heero tended to be the least subtle.  
  
Heero didn't glance up, his eyes caught as the boy opened his mouth. Leaning closer, he listened, but all he heard was another toneless breath and he saw the boy's eyes close. The boy turned his head so he was facing the ceiling and Heero stood slowly. He didn't resist when Wufei nodded toward the door, but his eyes moved back to the bed and he paused in the doorway when the boy turned to look at him for a moment before closing his eyes again.  
  
* * *  
TBC 


	3. Part 2

Category: Yaoi, AU, Gundam Wing  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4  
Warnings: slight angst, reference to past angst, shonen ai  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Righteous Cause  
  
Part 2  
  
Heero was the first to notice, but that was natural since he hardly slept anyway. He spent the night in his office, speaking with the guards still stationed within the manor, tightening security for obvious reasons. While they'd found the boy in an unpopulated area, it was on the Winner land so the violence was taken as an affront to them. Especially since Quatre had been upset by it. His work finished for the night, he decided to check on the boy before getting a few hours of sleep. Opening the door quietly, he took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness; then he glared as he found the bed empty. And the window was open.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think someone took him?" Quatre's eyes widened till they filled his pale face and Trowa shook his head quickly. "But how do you know?"  
  
"I didn't post a guard on him," Heero muttered, furious that he hadn't thought to do so, "But no one can get within three miles of the estate without being spotted. Which means it was someone inside the manor."  
  
"Or he left on his own." Looking to Quatre when the boy frowned, Wufei nodded. "We don't know if he was capable of walking. We just assumed he couldn't."  
  
"And assumptions lead to mistakes," Heero said softly.  
  
"I trust my people," Quatre said firmly, no one daring or willing to argue with him. It wasn't often that his judgment was wrong when it came to his people and they all knew *his* people cared for him a great deal.  
  
"All right. It shouldn't take long to find him." Trowa's seemingly calm voice soothed the blonde boy, as did his confidence. "He couldn't have gotten far."  
  
They split up, rousing the servants and guards as well till lights illuminated the house both inside and out. But that wasn't where the four boys were looking, not inside, since the open window led them to search outdoors. The room was only on the second floor and the drop wasn't that far. Although the fact that the door had also been unlocked made them less than certain, they expected to find him outside somewhere. The outer guards watching the wall surrounding the large courtyard assured them that no one had exited, but they hadn't kept watch over the people moving *inside* the wall. Servants had leave to work at night and the guards were not in the habit of questioning them. Quatre's trust in them prevented such actions.  
  
In the end, it was a stable-hand who found the missing boy and the four soon rejoined as they approached the long stable. Dismissing the few men who were standing just inside the far door, Heero moved to where the others had stopped. As the man had said, the boy was in a corner of one of the empty stalls, a blanket from his bed wrapped around him. Without spoken agreement, Quatre was the first to speak to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Quatre asked, his voice soft. He made no move to approach the boy. Not wanting to frighten him, he didn't know what to do. "You didn't have to hide, no one here will hurt you."  
  
It was no use. Looking at how the boy's wide eyes stared at Quatre made Heero want to growl with impatience. It was obvious the boy couldn't understand a word of what was being said. He'd almost certainly received multiple blows to the head and while Heero was no surgeon, he'd seen his share of wounds and head trauma was the worst. Most likely, the boy was as mindless as the odd-looking child that had been born in the neighboring village a few years ago. Remembering how simple the girl was now, Heero straightened suddenly as he thought of something that might get a response from the boy. Turning, he paused when Wufei caught his hand.  
  
"Where are you going?" the black-haired boy asked, his voice very quiet. He'd seen the flicker in those cobalt eyes and he knew his friend had an idea.  
  
"Keep him here."  
  
The boy's eyes moved away from him, and Quatre turned a bit so he could see Heero leaving. Sighing, he only hoped the boy had some sort of plan that didn't involve forcibly dragging the boy inside. While he wasn't sure how to help, he wanted to go easy and he was loath to scare him. Although, the boy didn't seem the least bit frightened. It was more like he was waiting to see what they'd do. Trowa had warned him that the boy might never recover, but he didn't believe it himself. Those eyes seemed empty, but he'd never been the sort to give up hope. Smiling kindly at the boy, he gasped when a smile suddenly appeared on that bruised face and he almost fell over when the boy reached a dark hand out in his direction.  
  
Catching his lover, Trowa gently moved him to the side as his eyes ran over Heero's face. His friend wasn't scowling, but he didn't look as if he were comfortable with what he was doing and he held the squirming ball of fur as if it would break if he so much as squeezed it the wrong way. Looking down at Quatre, the tall boy gave a slight smile at how happy he seemed as Heero crouched down a few feet from the longhaired boy.  
  
Making sure he was out of the boy's reach, Heero lifted the kitten away from his chest, ignoring its frightened attempts at freedom, as he made certain the boy could see it. The girl in the village had adored the small animals and while she had never actually made an intelligent response, the sight of a kitten never failed to leave her smiling. "Do you want to hold her?" As surprising as it was, Heero gave no response when the boy nodded, long, matted hair falling forward. It was more than he'd expected, yet he wasn't going to do as Quatre did and get his hopes up. "Tell me your name and you can hold her." He didn't expect a response from this, either, and he knew it was cruel to tease him, but he did it anyway. As it was, the boy frowned for a minute; then held out both hands rather than just one.  
  
"Heero..." Quatre scowled, gritting his teeth when Trowa shook his head. It was inhumane to torment the boy when they'd finally gotten a response from him. That simple smile was enough to warm his heart and he wanted to rip the kitten from Heero's hands and give it to the boy. Instead, he forced himself to stay still as he let his friend do what he felt he should.  
  
Heero ignored the outstretched hands and held the kitten to him again as he made as if he would leave. "Too bad, she's sweet." He was turning slowly when the boy took his hands back, folding his bandaged arms loosely over his chest before making a whispery sound. Heero leaned forward quickly and his eyes watched the boy, missing nothing. He made the sound again, his voice very rough and scratchy, then the boy bent forward suddenly as he coughed. The grating sounds were painful to hear, but Heero had already heard enough. "Duo? Is that your name?"  
  
Still coughing, the boy nodded, violet eyes wet from the effort. Heero turned to the boys behind him and was satisfied with the relief evident in Quatre's pale eyes. His theory was obviously shot and he realized the boy must have lost his voice rather than not remembering how to talk. When he turned back to the boy, Heero nearly flinched and he raised an eyebrow as he found bright violet eyes glaring at him. The boy held out his hands again and Heero handed the kitten over slowly, a smirk crossing his face when he saw how carefully it was held. "You *do* understand, then," Heero said, irritation surging in him when the boy didn't pay his words any attention.  
  
Duo didn't even look up as he held the black and white kitten high on his chest, his head ducked as he breathed against the soft fur. He was in no hurry to move as his entire body hurt. It had taken forever to get up the nerve to jump from the window and while the bushes had broken his fall, his legs felt as if he'd broken them. But then, they'd hurt before he'd gotten out of the bed. Not looking up at the four boys who were no doubt watching him, he continued to fuss over the kitten. It wasn't that he was shy; at least he didn't think he was, but they were strangers to him and he didn't know why they were being kind to him.  
  
His memories of the day were a blur, but he had a hazy memory of the four speaking to him. At least, he thought they were the ones. It wasn't until he'd woken in the dark that he'd been able to think clearly, and even then, all he knew was his name and pain. He hurt everywhere, and he didn't have to touch his face to know it was swollen as any expression hurt. Everything confused him, but he'd woken with an undeniable urge to run and hide, generally, it had been a need to escape. Looking at the young men who continued to watch him silently, he wondered if they had been the ones he'd run from. Somehow, he didn't think so. The fact that they didn't know his name made it obvious that he was as much of a stranger to them as they were to him.  
  
The boy still hadn't spoken, and Quatre had tried to smile at him the few times Duo glanced up. It was a huge relief to know that the boy understood them, and he'd given them his name. It may have only been because Heero bribed him, but it was still a start. Minutes passed, but Quatre smiled widely when the boy let out a whisper-light sigh and looked at him. "I'm Quatre," he said softly, very relieved that the boy gave a tiny nod. "And this is Trowa, Heero, and Wufei." The boy's eyes followed him, pausing on each before returning to Quatre. The blonde couldn't help but smile when Duo suddenly lifted the kitten. "She doesn't have a name," he glanced at Heero, but the dark-haired boy shook his head. "Where did you find her?" he asked, not bothering to lower his voice. He didn't want Duo to worry about what they might be whispering.  
  
"A cat had kittens in the hay loft," Heero said, scowling when Wufei smirked at him.  
  
"And you immediately thought of them," the black-haired boy said smoothly. "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
Heero didn't respond as Quatre moved forward, kneeling in front of the boy. The blonde was petting the kitten lightly and Heero glared, not sure why he was angry, though he wondered if he should have offered one of them to Quatre when he'd first heard of them. The boy had a fondness for animals.  
  
"She's cute," Quatre commented, his smile barely contained. Duo gave a sharp nod but didn't offer anything more as his eyes were on the soft fur. "You could take her inside with you, if you like." The boy looked at him, and Quatre met his gaze, noticing that he had very expressive eyes, even if his face made the blonde want to wince. "Duo, you really have nothing to fear from us. Come inside? It's late, and it is going to get colder before dawn."  
  
Large and pale blue-green eyes stared at him, and Duo sighed. He couldn't see anything but honest compassion in that kind gaze. His arms ached when he moved them, and it was as if his body had fallen asleep; the pain waking sharply. Closing his teeth together, he dropped his gaze, handing the kitten over to the blonde who knelt before him.  
  
Quatre wasn't sure what to do, and he held the small cat absentmindedly. He hadn't meant for the boy to get up, and he blinked when Duo's hands touched the straw-littered floor as he braced himself. He hadn't looked at them, and he stood without thinking, almost taking a step back. His fingernails were dull and jagged, the tips brown from dried blood, but that wasn't what made Quatre stare. The boy's fingers were bruised beneath the nails, the grayish black color dark against his pale skin and Quatre couldn't think what would do such a thing. Then Duo hissed an indrawn breath and he shook himself, looking over his shoulder at Trowa.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking," the tall boy said, mindful of Quatre's concern.  
  
"I'll carry him." Heero scowled when he was met by two surprised, and one mocking gaze. Then Duo looked up, and he nodded at the boy's doubtful and wary eyes. "Your legs are probably a mess, and you jumped out that window, didn't you." It wasn't a question, but Duo nodded, looking guilty. The doctor hadn't said anything about his legs being broken, but Heero could imagine they would be in bad shape now. He'd either been a fool to jump out the window, or desperate.  
  
Since Duo's expression wasn't as wary now, Heero stepped forward. It was awkward, lifting the boy when he was wrapped in the blanket, and the tiny sound of pain made his jaw tighten. Duo didn't offer to hold on to him, and the boy's hands lay limp in his lap. But they weren't clasped, and the boy didn't seem frightened at all by the contact. Although, Heero found that those violet eyes were glued to his face as if looking for something. "Don't run off again," Heero said as he stepped out of the stall, his friends making room for them.  
  
"Heero," Quatre admonished, giving the dark-haired boy a reproachful look. "He's going to think he's a prisoner or something."  
  
"No," Heero answered, not pausing as he strode to the door. "There's just no point in his hurting himself more." He glanced down and raised an eyebrow at Duo's soft snort. The boy seemed to be smirking at him, but he couldn't be sure as his face was too distorted. And he was filthy. It was obvious to him that the doctor had done very little besides bandaging him. "You need a bath."  
  
He wanted to laugh. Here he was, no memories; with strangers, and he suddenly felt like grinning. Unfortunately, it would be too painful. Still, he didn't have to get a second opinion to know the boy was right. While he'd woken to find himself almost completely covered in bandages, the sight of his matted hair had brought a pang to his chest and something told him that he didn't let it get dirty often. Besides, he was sure he smelled, and he felt as if he were covered in filth.  
  
Heero wasn't looking at him, and Duo glanced at the man who stood beside the door they were approaching. The place seemed to be well guarded, and it hadn't been easy making it to the stables unquestioned. This spoke to him of wealth, and he wondered who the people were. They were all so young, but they seemed to have superiority in the place, as the man half-bowed when he opened the door for them. The interior was also nice, but he stopped paying attention as he closed his eyes. He didn't know why, but his body suddenly felt as if it were caving in on him, and dull pain pulsed in beat with his heart.  
  
Heero stopped, looking down when Duo abruptly went limp, his head falling back. For a brief instant, he was convinced the boy had just died from some unknown internal injury, but he was still breathing. Obviously, he'd just passed out. The others had been following, and he shook his head at Quatre's wide eyes. "He probably needs sleep."  
  
* * *  
  
"Someone should stay in there with him," Wufei said, pulling the door shut quietly. "He may panic again."  
  
Before Quatre could volunteer, Trowa laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, his expression reproachful. "One of them can stay, or a servant. If *you* did it, you'd be up all night and you know you planned to meet with the merchants tomorrow."  
  
"This is much more important," Quatre said quickly, but he wasn't really arguing. His mind was still frozen on the image of the boy's dark nails, and he was almost glad Duo had fallen asleep. "Trowa, did you see his hands?" The tall boy frowned, but Quatre turned, catching Heero's dark glower. As he'd thought, the dark-haired boy had noticed.  
  
"It takes hours to do that," Heero said. His voice was low, and he looked away from Quatre, his eyes moving from the other two as well. "Constant but shifting pressure bruises the skin beneath the nails. I've seen something like that before, but never on fingernails."  
  
"Whoever did that obviously has some interesting techniques, unique. It shouldn't be hard to find the evidence if Duo can tell us who did this to him."  
  
Frowning at Wufei, Quatre shook his head. "Why wouldn't he be able to say who did it? We know he can talk, he told us his name."  
  
"Barely. His throat is too rough to be the result of just screaming. I wouldn't count on his being able to say much for a week or two at least. Until then, we can do our own research." It was in his nature to move quickly, and Heero turned to Wufei, nodding sharply at the black-haired boy. "We need to find out if anyone is missing. He didn't run to that river, someone had to leave him there, someone who isn't too far away."  
  
"I'll look in to that," Wufei nodded. "Then you're volunteering to watch him?"   
  
The boy nodded again, glaring darkly. "The doctor told us nothing about his condition. We don't even know if he has any broken bones or deep cuts. Since he's said he won't help any more, I'm going to have to look into it myself."  
  
It was difficult to keep from asking his friend to be gentle, but Quatre managed. He knew Heero had plenty of experience with injuries; it was his manner that needed work. But he didn't want to question him. Sighing, he leaned back, grateful to the arm Trowa slipped around him. "I still can't believe he'd tell us to let him die. That has to be the most heartless thing I've ever heard from him." Thinking of the doctor who'd been close to his family for as long as he could remember, Quatre shook his head. "He left. And he said not to call him again."  
  
"It's reprehensible for a doctor to refuse to help a patient," Wufei said coldly. "There isn't an excuse for his behavior." He let his eyes soften a bit as he looked at the blonde. "Don't worry, though, Quatre. Heero and I both know how to care for most wounds. So long as he doesn't have any internal injuries, he should live."   
  
The boy nodded slowly, and Wufei almost smirked at the way Trowa turned him. They were so subtle in their relationship, but the tall boy was the only one who could manipulate Quatre. They could spend hours explaining why the best thing for him to do would be to put his worries aside for the night, but all Trowa had to do was turn him toward their room and the blonde boy wouldn't argue. Quatre glanced back at them once, and he nodded to him, then the two moved down the hall. His expression hardened the moment they were out of sight, and he turned to Heero, noting that the boy was staring at the door. "Are you going to do it now, while he's asleep?"  
  
He didn't have to ask what the black-haired boy was talking about, and Heero frowned. "He might wake up. It would be better if he were drugged first; I can't have him struggling while I check him. His injuries would just be complicated."  
  
"You don't need my help." The boy shook his head, and Wufei straightened slowly. "I'll send one of the servants up with supplies. Then, I'm going to send a message to Rashid. If anyone has news of a disappearance, he'll find it."  
  
"Fine." Heero watched as his friend turned away. They understood each other. While the offense had not been to one of their people, retaliation was still in order.  
  
* * *  
TBC 


	4. Part 3

Category: AU, Gundam Wing, Yaoi  
Warnings: references to torture, possible squick in descriptions, minor angst  
Pairings: assumed 3x4, will be 1x2, hints of past 1x5, assumed ?x2  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Righteous Cause  
  
Part 3  
  
Pain was constant and it took a second before he realized something was touching him. There was a pressure on his shoulder and Duo flinched, eyes wild with inexplicable fear as he shoved away. An odd sound met his ears and he cringed more, not sure where the rough croak had come from. Darkness surrounded him for a second before light burnt his eyes and he threw a hand up, shielding his face. It was then that he realized he was lying on something soft, surprise making him blink and peek through his parted fingers. A dark figure was standing near him and he flinched again, his eyes widening when he realized that odd croaking sound was coming from him.  
  
"Calm down," Heero said quickly, frowning as he tried to keep his voice smooth. The boy looked frightened, but his reaction was belayed too much. Violet eyes flicked to him again from around that raised hand and he could practically see the second Duo remembered him. The boy dropped his hand immediately, his face blanking for a moment before he gave a slight nod. "I want you to drink something."  
  
He didn't know what to think of it, but Duo gave another nod, tilting his head to the side and brushing a hand over his shoulder. It still ached a little but that was nothing new. The thought made his eyes drop and he wondered why it was nothing new. He felt as if he'd always hurt, and even though he didn't remember much, he didn't think he was supposed to feel that way. A hand entered his line of vision and his head lifted quickly, eyes moving to the cup held near his face. A glance found Heero waiting with an expression he couldn't read and Duo blinked, a hand lifting to take the cup. His fingers touched the side of it before he actually looked at the liquid. Dark fluid filled the mug, a slight sheen glossing the surface and Duo choked, his eyes widening.   
  
If he'd thought the boy moved slowly, Heero was proven wrong when Duo suddenly shoved back, falling off the bed with a muffled thump. Surprise nearly froze him but he snapped out of it quickly, setting the cup down and moving to where the boy had landed. Duo was huddled on the floor, the blanket tangled around him and Heero flinched back from those huge eyes.  
  
His jaw hurt, held open and his tongue moved against cold metal. Eyes blurred and unable to blink, he stared at the shapes leaning over him, watching helpless as thick liquid was poured into the funnel. A bit of light glinted on the dark fluid and he choked when it hit the back of his throat. Cool and thick it slipped down easily for a second. Then the burn set in and he convulsed. The metal was jerked away, cutting the roof of his mouth and tears hit his cheeks when he was tilted forward. His stomach clenched in spasms and it burned his tongue as he coughed, trying to spit it all out. Comments filtered to his ears, vague and low tones and he was pushed back again, cool, flavorless liquid forced down his throat before he was shoved forward and urged to spit it up again. Blood coated his mouth and he gave a choked sob, the sound ending in a hot rasping hiss. His gasped breath burned and he coughed suddenly, arms holding him forward so he didn't choke on the blood. Numbed sense awoke at the new source of agony and he gave another hissing gasp, dimly confused when his blurry eyes closed.  
  
Only his rigid self-control kept Heero from panicking and he'd knelt quickly, hands closing over Duo's shoulders. The boy was coughing violently, his entire body shaken by the spasms. Those wide eyes were unfocused, or at least, they didn't seem to be focused on him at all. Keeping him from curling on the floor, Heero waited for the fit to pass. He didn't know what was wrong, but he had an idea it wasn't a current injury. Those eyes were seeing something, from the way they flew around, locking on unnamed targets before flitting to the side. "Duo." The boy obviously didn't hear him and Heero leaned over him, not wanting to raise his voice. "Duo." Damp violet eyes closed and he kept quiet, listening to the rough gasps.  
  
The pressure on his shoulders brought him back more than anything and Duo opened his eyes a bit, wincing away from the tight grip. His throat and chest burned and he could taste a hint of copper in his mouth. Confusion made him frown and he blinked when a quick breath sounded above his head. Looking up, he felt a sudden wariness as Heero's dark gaze fell on him. He didn't know what he'd done, but the boy definitely seemed angry.  
  
Duo's breathing sounded better, but Heero frowned, knowing the coughing fit hadn't helped matters any. He'd definitely been right about the boy's throat. "Are you all right?" The question was a stupid one to ask considering the shape he was in, but Heero knew Duo had understood when the boy blinked again before giving another of those small nods. It was then that he recognized the wariness in those vivid eyes and he glanced away for a moment. If he'd thought they were unexpressive before, he'd definitely been mistaken. "It's okay," he said slowly, a slight frown tugging his lips before he turned back. "Was it the medicine that scared you?"  
  
At first he didn't understand, but Duo's eyes widened quickly, remembering the dark liquid filling the mug the boy had offered him. Fear bubbled up and he shifted back without thinking. He didn't know why he was afraid, but the thought of drinking that fluid made him shudder. Heero was watching him and he licked his lips, wondering if the boy were going to be angry. If it was medicine, there was no reason for him to be so scared of it, he knew that. But he couldn't drink it, no way.  
  
Obviously it *was* the drink that had set him off. With a quick thought, Heero shrugged. "You don't have to drink it, then." It wasn't medicine, but the drug could easily be mixed with something else. Whatever it was about the liquid that frightened the boy, he doubted Duo would be so wary of food. "How long since you ate?"  
  
The question made him frown and Duo gave a vague wince at the pull on his face. He wasn't particularly hungry. His stomach didn't feel empty, or full for that matter. In fact, he didn't feel anything from it. Heero was waiting and he shook his head, eyes flicking to the side when something damp struck his cheek. His hand lifted and he fingered a lock of hair, distracted by the dark stuff that seemed to be matting it. Was it dirt? He didn't know but he had a dark thought that it wasn't just that and he dropped his hand quickly.   
  
"You don't know?" Heero frowned again, but he could see how the boy might not know. After all, if his attack had been drawn out long enough to leave bruises beneath his fingernails, then he could easily have lost sense of time. "If I bring you some soup, will you eat it?" Duo tilted his head to the side and Heero blinked, noticing how odd it was. The boy was silent because of his throat, but he didn't seem to have trouble expressing himself despite that. Still, the way he spoke with his eyes was a little unnerving, as if he were an animal rather than a person. "You probably haven't eaten in a while," he said, noting that those eyes were glued to his face, "so soup would probably be best. Here, let me help you back to the bed." He moved slowly when he reached an arm toward the boy, but there was no hint of that sudden terror he'd seem moments earlier. Duo held still when he slipped a hand under the boy's arm and he almost missed the slight twitch to the boy's eyelids. For some reason, he was certain that was as close to a wince as the boy was going to come.   
  
He didn't think he needed help, but Duo's hand fell to the arm under his and he let Heero lift him to his feet. Then he blinked, a bemused sigh leaving his lips when the boy picked him up and carried him to the bed. He had a feeling he didn't get carried that often.  
  
"Do your legs hurt?"  
  
The question nearly made him smile despite his face and Duo turned sparkling eyes on the boy leaning over him. Of course they did. He didn't bother trying to say that and he nodded instead. He'd woken with the knowledge that he couldn't talk and he didn't bother to think about how he knew that. Still, he would have liked to be able to answer the question. Everything hurt, of course his legs hurt. But not badly, it was like a dark wall at the corner of his sight, the pain that lived on him. The only time he even registered the separate aches was when one of them increased suddenly. Heero was frowning at him again, but for some reason he didn't feel as wary this time. The boy seemed to frown continuously, at least as far as Duo could tell.  
  
"Do they feel broken?" Heero asked, his brows knotting together when the boy shrugged carelessly. Those wide eyes were either hiding Duo's emotions, or the teen really wasn't bothered by the fact that his legs could be useless. "Do you have any injuries you think more severe than the others?" He planned to find out for himself soon enough, but hopefully the boy could give him an idea if there were any internal injuries. There wasn't much he could do if that were the case, but it was better to know. The boy shrugged again, not losing the interested gleam in his eyes and Heero barely resisted the urge to sigh in irritation. He wanted to ask the boy if he even realized what had been done to him, but it was a stupid urge. Duo had to know. The only thing he could think of was that the boy had managed to block out the pain somehow. "I'll be right back," he said sharply, straightening. "Try to stay awake until I get back, okay?" The boy nodded again and he turned away. He was going to be very glad when Duo started talking. Those small nods were a bit annoying for some reason.  
  
Duo watched the boy leave and his eyes dropped when the door closed softly behind him. He wasn't tired, and he wondered at that considering he'd been asleep before. But he didn't feel tired. He felt...actually, he couldn't find a word for how he felt. Shifting as he sat on the bed, he lifted an arm, looking at the bandages wrapped around it. They started at his wrist and he pushed the blanket off his shoulder, plucking at the short white shirt he was wearing. The bandages ended at the top of his arm and he pushed the shirt back some, his eyes widening at the dark skin covering his shoulder. His hand was much paler than that, but it didn't look like bruises. The color was too complete, no individual shadows the way he thought bruises would look. Licking a fingertip, he rubbed it against his shoulder and his eye twitched in a wince. It was definitely sore. The color didn't fade at all. Yes, he was definitely bruised. He still didn't think it was supposed to look like that, but he couldn't deny the burst of pain that answered his fingertips.   
  
Leaving his shoulder alone, Duo looked at the bandages again. His arms didn't hurt, no more than the rest of him and he couldn't think why they were wrapped like that. The cloth was white. Surely if his arm was cut there would be some sort of blood visible through the bandages. He flexed his arm and sighed. It definitely didn't hurt like his shoulder had. For some reason the bandages bothered him and he finally pulled at the tie wrapped around his wrist. Nearly two minutes passed before he'd unwrapped the first layer of cloth and he was stunned despite himself. Why would so much cloth be needed? It was no wonder he felt warm. Dropping the bandages in his lap he started on the second layer. This one was tied near his shoulder but his wrist was the first thing revealed and he stared at it, stunned.  
  
Heero came in silently, but Duo's eyes snapped to him when he pushed the door shut behind him. The boy's expression was hard to read, but his eyes told him it was urgent and Heero set the tray he was carrying down on the small table near the bed. "What is it?"  
  
With wide eyes, Duo lifted his arm, turning it so the boy could see his bare wrist. He still didn't know what to think of the odd ring circling his wrist, but the sight of it scared him. The light next to the bed wasn't enough for him to be sure, but it looked like the skin was gone. Yet it didn't hurt, not really. Heero moved close and Duo's worry increased when the boy's eyes widened, focused on his wrist. Maybe he shouldn't have bothered the bandages. His wrist wasn't bleeding, but still, from Heero's expression he was sure he shouldn't have done it. But it was his body, he'd just wanted to know what the bandages were for...  
  
Resisting the urge to take hold of the boy's arm and pull it closer to him, Heero stared. He hadn't noticed before, but Duo's palm was reddish as if it were burned somehow. Whatever had caused that he didn't know, but he definitely understood the two inch thick ring circling the boy's wrist. What surprised him was that the wound wasn't wet. The skin had obviously been rubbed off for the most part and just the sight of that thin, abraded area was painful. With dark eyes, Heero looked up to meet Duo's bright gaze. "Does it hurt bad? There isn't much I can do about it besides giving you something for the pain."  
  
Duo shook his head at the question but didn't drop his eyes. He didn't understand and he had no idea how to make his confusion known. Turning his palm, he gestured to it with his other hand, shaking his head again and raising confused eyes to the boy. Opening his mouth, he mouthed the word, 'what?'  
  
  
"You don't..." Heero's eyes snapped down to the wound for a second before returning to Duo. "You don't know what happened?" The boy sighed, looking relieved and Heero gritted his teeth with a soft curse. That was just perfect. He should have known. "Let me guess," he said slowly, not quite getting rid of his irritation, "you don't remember what happened to you." Duo shook his head again, more slowly this time. "Damn." Those eyes were still questioning and he frowned, glancing at the raw wrist again. "I can't tell you what happened, either. We just found you yesterday."  
  
With a slow breath, Duo dropped his gaze and brushed a fingertip over the dark circle, eyes wincing a bit. There, it did hurt, but it was a hot pain, not the same as his shoulder. And it was so ugly looking. He couldn't think what would do that.  
  
"You shouldn't touch it," Heero said quickly. The boy blinked up at him for a second before offering him the bandages with a guilty expression. "No, I didn't mean that. You didn't do anything wrong unwrapping it." In fact, as far as he could tell the wound shouldn't have been wrapped in the first place. It was raw, but not seeping. There was no point covering it and as much bandages as Duo was holding, it had to have been bound so much that no air could reach it. That was worse for a healing wound than leaving it uncovered. Duo tugged at the rest of the bandages, eyes catching his and Heero shook his head. "No, don't unwrap those right now. I want you to eat something."  
  
Duo watched as Heero turned away and he rubbed his tongue over the top of his mouth. His mouth felt dry, and he really wasn't hungry. Although, something to drink would have been nice. This made him think of the cup the boy had offered him before and he frowned. He still didn't know why he'd reacted like that. But Heero probably didn't either so there was no point thinking of it. The boy turned back and handed him a deep bowl, some sort of thin soup filling it halfway. Dark blue eyes watched him carefully, as if he expected him to drop it or something. But his arms were strong enough that he didn't so much as shake the bowl. He did have a little trouble gripping the spoon at first since his fingers were a bit stiff, but other than that he was fine. At least, he thought he was until he put a spoonful of the soup in his mouth and his face twisted into a painful grimace.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked, frowning at the boy. It shouldn't have been too hot, even if the boy's throat was raw, he'd made certain it was at room temperature. "Duo?"  
  
His cheeks and lips hurt at the face he'd made, but Duo couldn't help himself. He didn't know what kind of soup Heero had given him, but it had next to no flavor and yet it still managed to leave a bad taste in his mouth. The boy was leaning close to him and he shook his head quickly, holding the bowl away from him. Even if he'd been hungry, there was no way he'd ever eat that stuff.  
  
"Does it hurt to eat?" The boy blinked in evident surprise and Heero's frown darkened. "Then what's wrong?" That face was made again and he nearly flinched when Duo suddenly stuck his tongue out at him before shaking his head again. "What...?"  
  
He hadn't thought Heero was dense, but Duo sighed when the boy seemed even more confused, and maybe a hint insulted. Shoving the soup into the boy's hands, Duo stuck his tongue out again, ducking his head in a pantomime gagging motion. Finally the boy blinked, his confusion turning to surprise.  
  
"You don't like it?" Heero's lips turned downward when the boy shook his head. That was all he needed. He wasn't a cook, but he'd thought soup would be easy enough. Obviously it wasn't. Touching a fingertip to the liquid, he brought it to his mouth and tasted it quickly. He would have taken an actual spoon of it, but he'd mixed the medicine in there and didn't want to fall asleep. It only took a second to know what the boy had been making faces over and he gave his own grimace. "Oh. Sorry." Duo shrugged and he set the bowl aside. The boy wasn't hungry anyway. He'd just have to make sure the cook prepared something better tasting in the morning. Glancing over the tray, he picked up the small porcelain teacup. He wasn't about to have another episode, but he'd mixed the medicine into some warm tea. Hopefully Duo wouldn't react the way he had before. The boy was watching him and he lifted the cup, taking a small sip. That definitely tasted better than his poor excuse for soup.   
  
Taking the cup, Duo looked at the pale brown liquid for a second before tilting his head, eyebrows raised.  
  
"It's tea," Heero said quickly. "It tastes fine." At least he could make tea. Years spent near Quatre had taught him that skill. The boy nodded and he gave a silent sigh when Duo took a sip without cringing or grimacing. Then his eyes widened when the boy promptly tilted the cup back and drained it in a long drink. "Uh..." Bright violet eyes locked on him and he blinked at the cup held out to him. "Are you thirsty?" A quick nod answered him and he moved quickly, taking the cup. "Water would be better," he commented, hiding his glare. He should have thought of that. Humans could go for nearly a week without food, but they needed water, liquids. Luckily he had brought some water with him and he filled the cup, handing it back. Duo guzzled that, too, and he shook his head. "You probably shouldn't drink it that quickly. Don't worry, there's plenty."  
  
Duo slowed down a bit, but it only took a few seconds for him to drain the cup. The cool water felt wonderful on his throat and it seemed to sit well in his stomach, too. He still didn't feel hungry, but he had a sense of emptiness that explained his thirst. It was odd. He felt as if he weren't used to his own body, as if each feeling had to be thought about before he understood it. That couldn't be normal. He was on his fourth cup when his hand faltered a bit and he pulled his arm away, blinking sharply. His vision shifted without warning and he took a quick breath, shaking his head. Whether he'd been tired before, he definitely was now.   
  
The boy was frowning at the half-empty cup and Heero took it slowly, meeting dazed violet eyes. "Are you tired?" he asked, hiding the glint in his eyes. He hadn't mixed too much of the drug with the tea, but it must have been enough, especially if the boy's stomach was as empty as he suspected. Duo gave a slow nod and he waved toward the pillows. "Go ahead and sleep. It'll be hours before dawn." The boy titled his head and Heero could see the question in his face. "Will it bother you if I sit here," he gestured to the chair near the bed, "while you sleep?" He could have simply waited outside the door until the boy fell asleep, but he was curious to see if his presence would bother him. Duo may not have remembered what happened to him, but his reactions earlier proved that his body did.  
  
Was he going to watch over him? The thought made him want to arch an eyebrow, but Duo merely shook his head, leaning back on the bed. He didn't mind if Heero wanted to watch him sleep, though he couldn't see why the boy would want to do that. A few seconds passed before he remembered his first wakening and he sighed, making himself as comfortable as possible. Heero was probably afraid he'd run off again. The boy had already told him not to do that, but obviously he didn't think he was going to obey. Duo didn't feel like running anywhere and he sighed again, a disgruntled twitch passing his face as his dirty hair brushed his cheek. That still bothered him, but he was much too tired to care. He seemed to fall asleep immediately.  
  
* * *  
TBC 


End file.
